Violin Lessons
by Kai's Snowfall
Summary: Demyx loses a bet and has to play the violin. ...Unfortunately he doesn't know how. Luckily Axel may be able to give him a few pointers. [AxelDemyx if you squint and get glasses]


A few notes before you read:

1) My beta is holding my other fanfiction hostage, so this was self beta-d

2) Written for Sumachan on LJ. It was 'Character: Demyx Theme: "Did you lose a bet?" ' I'm sorry this is how it came out! It was something else much better. But then I was 'No I don't like this', so I trashed it. AGH. Sorry!

3) Is it just me, or does Axel seem slightly OOC? Maybe it's just me...

4) I know there wasn't anything about Axel it there, Sumachan; but I blame all the AxelDemyx fics I've read recently!

5) Anyone steal this and I shoot you. I've posted this on 5 different webbies; I WILL CATCH YOU. Anyways, reviews loved; enjoy!-

-----------------------------

It was an unusual sight to find Demyx frustrated.

It was more unusual to find Demyx frusturated with _music_.

Especially with his hair slicked back and in a tux. (_Despite_ the fact it was against the dress code)

So when Axel peeked his head into Demyx's room to see what was making that god-awful _noise_, you can understand he was shocked.

As Axel was standing there in new-found confusion, Demyx continued his attempt to play the violin (and failing miserably) as if Axel weren't there. At some point, Axel started snickering which caught Demyx's attention.

"What do you want?" Demyx snapped, finally giving up and lowering the violin.

"Whoa, whoa, don't get so edgy." Axel said, raising his hands as if trying to protect himself before glancing over at the de-mohawked member. "You lose a bet?"

"Yes, actually..." Demyx grumbled.

"To who?"

"Luxord..."

Axel would've laughed out loud if it was more his character to do so. Because, seriously, _Luxord_? That was just plain stupid. "Why'd you bet against Luxord of all people?"

Demyx threw out his arms in a mixture of agitation and irratation. "Luxord asked if I'd like to play and when I agreed he said something about a bet because I was trying to remember the rules of the game we were playing (I believe it was Black Jack) and he asked me if I agreed to something and I said 'sure'..."

"I'll applaud you for being smart; that's for sure."

Demyx shot Axel a glare. "Just go away."

"Remind me never to get _you_ mad." Then Axel strode in (contrary to what Demyx had just said) and took a better look at Demyx who was shooting him poison daggers. "What do you have to do again?"

Demyx gave a reluctant sigh; Axel probably wasn't going to leave anytime soon... "Dress like _this_," Demyx motioned to his clothes and hair as if they were rotting and mangy. "And play the violin for him later. _But this thing is impossible_!" Demyx gave a groan of frustration and flopped on his back onto his bed.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were the '_Melodious Nocturne_'? And when I last checked, that had something to do with music."

"Violins don't count."

"Uh-huh." Axel replied, not really paying attention to what Demyx was saying. He walked over and picked up the violin and bow. "You can't play because you're doing it all wrong."

Axel positioned his fingers on the violin and set the bow on the strings.

"What are you...?" Demyx questioned, but was cut of by the sudden sound coming from the violin. _Music_.

Demyx stood in awe as he listened to Axel played a sharp tune, bright and lively; like fire snapping at your heels.

_Since when did Axel know how to play the violin?_ Demyx questioned in his thoughts. But he noticed he must of been gaping too long because he noticed that the music had stopped; and Axel was staring at him with a 'what?' expression.

Demyx's mouth open and closed a few times before words came out. "When?"

Axel raised an eyebrow again, and Demyx realized his question didn't make sense.

"Since when can you play the violin? You never seemed like the type..." He explained.

Axel shrugged. "I just can. But the point is you're doing it wrong. Were you paying attention?"

It took a moment for Demyx to understand what Axel was asking. After understanding, he straightened up and nodded vigorously with a new kind of respect for the Pyromaniac.

"Good. Then show me." Axel shoved the insurment into Demyx's arms.

It took a few minutes for Demyx, while fumbling for the correct fingering and placing the insturment the right way under his chin before he could play a single note properly. After getting a hang of it, Demyx closed his eyes; deciding what his first practice song would be.

He then began to play; music pouring out as if he had always been practicing the violin. The song was similar to Axel's, though sharp edges of the song were curved over and and flowed from each stanza like water; slowly pooling the room with music. _Melodious Nocturne indeed_.

As Demyx lowered the violin at the end of the song, Axel nodded and stood up from where he was leaning on the wall and turned to leave .

Demyx ran up enthusiasticly to him, gripping the violin. "Thank you, Axel!"

Axel lifted his hand like a half-wave with his back still turned. "Don't think much of it."

A thought struck Demyx. "But why did you help me? ...You usually don't help anyone unless ordered to."

This earned a snicker from Axel before he walked out the door. "Do you know how _bad_ your 'music' sounded?"


End file.
